


Swings

by The_fiery_topknot



Series: A tyrus collection [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fiery_topknot/pseuds/The_fiery_topknot
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: A tyrus collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Swings

I swung her, her tiny hands in mine as I walked down the street to meet with Cyrus. She’s about four years old and the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Slowly, we walked through my childhood town. There was the Spoon, where we hung out nearly every day. The record store, and the gym where I got my first job. “This is the first date I ever took Papa on,” I told her. It’s quiet now, no longer filled with kids. We lived a few blocks away but never really visited. Olivia wanted to see where her fathers grew up. 

“There!” I said, pointing out the park with our beloved swing set. “This is the place where I realized I loved your dad.”

“Really? I didn’t know that!” I hear a familiar voice from behind. Cyrus is standing behind us, with a huge grin on his face. He swoops up Olivia in one smooth motion and kisses me on the cheek. “How are my two favorite people in the entire universe?” He smiles at me and winks as an idea hits him. 

“Teej, one last swing, for old times sake?” I oblige him and sit in the swing with Olivia. We started pumping our legs to gain momentum in an unspoken race. I win, even with our little girl in my lap. Now Liv wants a turn, so I give her a big underdog push, and she giggles and screams higher. I push her higher and Cyrus slows down to let her win. After a couple of minutes, we walk away arm in arm. Olivia’s on my shoulders, and Cyrus was leaning on my arm. I think to myself, I’m the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
